When Friends Help, You Can't Help but LOVE Them
by ToxicNight
Summary: Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, Konaha High’s Hottie. Sakura asks Sasuke's enemy Neji to help her make Sasuke love her. What happens when Neji starts having feelings towards a certain bubblegum haired girl? NejiSaku, slight SasuSaku.


_Pairing(s) _

NejiSaku, SasuSaku.

_Summary_

Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, Konaha High's Hottie. Sakura asks Sasuke's enemy Neji to help her make Sasuke love her. What happens when Neji starts having feelings towards a certain bubblegum haired girl?

This is my first story, so please review, and please don't get mad at me for my lack of creative-ness. Thank you! Flames welcome.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto. I swear.

***

Chapter 1

" Haruno Sakura, get your butt up, if you don't get up soon you may be late for school. Sakura? Sa-ku-ra, SAKURA HARUNO!" yelled Sakura's mom loudly.

"Five more minutes mom..." whispered Sakura sleepily.

"If you sit in your bed for five more minutes you WILL be late for school."

"But, I don't wanna get up. School is boring."

"Sakura, don't make me get your father up here!"

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." said Sakura while getting out of bed quickly.

"Good. Come down for breakfast when your done." uttered Mrs. Haruno as she walked down the steps of the stairwell.

Sakura looked at her green clock hanging on her wall. It read '7:45'. She started to rush, putting her white mini skirt and her bright red tank top on as fast as she could. As she was brushing her short bubblegum locks, as she put it in a messy ponytail. She ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast that just popped up from the toaster.

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you after school!" Hollered Sakura as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

"Bye!" Her parents yelled in unison.

Sakura ran quickly down the grey blank sidewalk, towards her school which was a short two blocks away. When she got to Konaha High, there was barely anyone there, except her and a boy with chocolate brown hair and silver eyes. His name, Hyuuga Neji, one of the hottest boys at her high school. Not as hot as Uchiha Sasuke though, EVERY girl, with some exceptions, like him. Neji is Sasuke's enemy or rival as they would call each other. Neji and Sakura are best friends, they have been since grade school.

"Good morning Neji-san."

"Morning Sakura."

"What are you doing here? Isn't basketball practice this afternoon?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to stay away from those fan girls of mine, they are really annoying." answered Neji in an actual sentence.

"Yeah, I bet. Hey, you want to come to my locker with me, don't worry no fan girls there everyone with a locker near mine are guys." joked the pink haired teen.

Neji nodded his head at his emerald eyed companion.

They walked together to Sakura's bland white locker. No talking what-so-ever coming out of either of their mouths, because Sakura's friend, wasn't much of a chatter-box. When they got to her locker she took her lock and put the combination in, she opened the whitedoor with a small creak. She grabbed her cherry red English/Civics binder, closed the door and put the lock back on.

"OFF TO ENGL-!"

"Hold your horses Haruno, we need to go to my locker first." said Neji, as he cut off Sakura's enthusiastic filled comment.

"Aw, fine, be that way, and Neji-san haven't we talked about you calling me Haruno? will you please stop it, it makes me feel as though you don't know my name."

Neji's locker was on the other side of the school. Lucky for them, there is a hallway in the middle of the school to go to the other side, instead of walking all the way around. They got to Neji's locker and he also picked up his English/Civics binder, then he closed the white door of his locker.

"Okay, NOW OFF TO ENGLISH!" yelled Sakura enthusiastically, this time with out being interrupted by her stoic friend.

"Sakura, what did you eat for breakfast this morning?"

"Uh, a plain piece of toast. Why?"

"Because, it sounds like you ate a tub full of sweets." said Neji truthfully.

"...Oh..." whispered Sakura.

The pair walked off to their first class of the day, English. The English classroom is a couple meters away from Neji's locker so they didn't have to walk a far distance. They walked inside the room, no one inside of course, too early for there to actually be people in the class.

"Hm, I wonder why nobody is here yet." said Sakura curiously.

"Maybe because it's 7:50." said Neji knowingly.

"What? That doesn't make any sense I woke up at 7:45 this morning, unless, my mom changed the time on my clock again just so I would wake up at a good time. ARGH!" said Sakura annoyed.

"You deserve it, you wake up too late."

"Thanks Neji-san, and you're suppose to be my friend." said Sakura with a small pout.

"I am your friend..." said Neji as he sat down at his desk which is right beside Sakura's.

Sakura sat down as well. Suddenly a boy with onyx hair stepped inside the room.

"Hyuuga." he mumbled.

"Uchiha." said Neji calmly.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura happily.

Sasuke nodded at her.

Sakura blushed, and Neji rolled his eyes at her.

There was a very awkward silence between the tree teenagers in the English classroom, Neji and Sasuke glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow.

The time passed by slowly, and soon other kids started rushing in the classroom.

"Hey Forehead-girl, are you staying away from Sasuke-kun like I told you to?" yelled a slim blonde.

"Ino-Pig, I can stay near anyone I want!" screamed Sakura.

"He doesn't like you Sakura, want to know why?"

"Why?" asked the rosette female.

"Because you're hideous!" said Ino cackling.

"Yamanaka, haven't you learned to leave Sakura alone, and she's not as hideous as you, so I wouldn't be talking." said Neji calmly.

"Hmph." Ino walked away completely humiliated.

"Sakura, why do you put up with that?" asked Neji.

"I don't know, maybe I agree."

"You agree to….?"

"Ino calling me hideous." whispered Sakura.

Neji looked at the girl like she was insane.

_RING RING RING_

Everyone in the class was still talking, the teacher still wasn't in the room.

Suddenly, a woman waltzed to the front of the class and stood behind the desk.

"Will all of you maggots just shut up!" she screamed threateningly.

"Good Morning Anko-sensei!" chimed the class.

"Good Morning my ass." said Anko coolly, "Now, today, we'll be reading some Shakespeare, so take out your books."

Everyone took out their books as quickly and quietly as possible, none of them wanted to be yelled at by their hot-headed teacher.

No one really paid any attention to the brown haired teacher screaming 'Romeo & Juliet' at the front of the room, most fell asleep in hopes that the bell would ring as soon as possible.

Neji, on the other hand stared blankly out the window, as if there was something extremely interesting outside other than a squirrel in a tree.

The cherry blossom girl poked at Neji's arm. When he didn't respond, she poked again. Once again with no response, soon she was kicking his feet under the desk. Nothing, no response what-so-ever.

"Pst Neji!" whispered Sakura loudly.

"Hai Haruno." Neji said annoyed.

Without another word Sakura passed him a note. He opened it revealing messy scribbles.

'Can you come over after school today?'

He replied with one simple word. He slid the crumpled paper to her desk. She opened the returned paper, and in surprisingly neat writing said:

'Sure.'

_RING RING RING _

The two friends took their time exiting the small English room and went on their way to their next class.

"Hn. Haruno, are you ready?" asked Neji.

"Ready for what exactly?"

"The test today…"

"WHAT?!" screamed the strawberry-haired teen.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." said Neji as he rolled his eyes.

Both students were ushered into the classroom by their sensei, Iruka. Sakura's eye twitching the entire time, until she sat down. Sakura and Neji sat farther apart in this classroom, but not by much.

_RING RING RING _

'That bell is so annoying, I wish someone would dismantle it…' thought Sakura rubbing her temples from the unbearable noise.

"As you know, today is your Civics test." said Iruka.

Many "Boo's" and "Awe's" erupted in the classroom.

"All of you studied right?" said Iruka passing out the tests.

When the dreaded piece of lone paper landed on Sakura's desk she studied it.

'I don't know any of this!" screamed Sakura in her head.

She filled in all the answers and tried the best she could to guesstimate at the answers. After half an hour Sakura stood up and handed her paper in to Iruka, he told her she could do anything she wanted as long as she was quiet about it. While she was walking back to her seat, she glanced at her Hyuuga friend to see him with his arms crossed and his head on top, no test paper in sight.

'Why couldn't he tell me about the test earlier?" asked Sakura to herself.

She grabbed a strand of blank paper from her binder and started doodling on it. By the end of the class she fell asleep on her desk. When the bell rung Neji walked up to Sakura and noticed a sheet of paper under the palm of her hand, he grabbed it gently and read it. All over the page 'Sakura Uchiha' was written. He sighed and stuffed the paper into his binder.

"Haruno. Wake up, it's lunch time." said Neji while shaking Sakura.

"Neji-san what are you doing in my bedroom?" said Sakura rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She looked up at him and noticed her surroundings and blushed.

"Sorry.. I… uh.."

"Fell asleep? Can we just please go to the cafeteria?" said Neji glaring.

"Yeah. I guess."

***

Good or Bad? Review if you want, I would appreciate it.

Thank you,

ToxicNight


End file.
